Celebrating the New Year
by Pessimistic Troll
Summary: This is my gift to Reijinx from the Magi New Year's Exchange! Sorry its' a little late and enjoy.


**Happy New Year! Honestly speaking, had a bit of trouble writing due to how long its been (and work). Hopefully I haven't lost my spark and you enjoy your gift reijinx!**

" _Spartos, Pisti where are you taking me!"_ I was in the middle of paperwork when the two trouble makers barged into my office and dragged me out. They were fortunate that my work was not as important given todays festivities. " _Come on Y/N! We can't allow you to be stuck in your office all day, even Jafar is taking some time off!"_ We made a left, heading towards the staircase that would lead us to where the other generals are. Spartos turned to me as he continued to pull me along. " _Shes right. And this is one of the few times when we can all relax and celebrate."_

I let out a sigh, deciding that going along with them would be less of a headache. _"The Mahhrajan festival?"_ Pisti let out a giggle as we continued making our way towards the others. " _That doesn't count since we still have a job to do! Celebrating the New Year is the only time none of the generals have to do anything. Besides, Sharkkan asked us to come make sure you're not stuck in your office for the new year."_ As they dragged me along, my thoughts turned towards our white haired companion and his obvious attempts to get me to socialize more.

As the sound of music playing and people cheering started to get higher, I couldn't help but wonder what Sharkkan was up to, this having been the first time he roped Spartos and Pisti to his plans. Before I could mull over it, I felt Spartos let go of my hand, having decided it didn't appear that was going to run off to my office. Regardless, previous experiences has shown me that I was a very slow runner compared to the others.

From the distance, I could see our King, surrounded by the local beauties. Standing by his side dutifully was Jafar, though I could recognize the tick marks appearing on his forehead from this distance. I don't blame him, since a drunken Sinbad always lead to numerous complaints from women he's turned his attentions to. I fortunately haven't been one of them, not that I would allow him. Once we were within earshot, Pisti yelled at the others. " _Guys I got her to come out!"_ Off to the side were Masrur, Sharkkan and Yamraiha sitting on a table littered with drinks. It hadn't been long since the festivities started and both Yam and Sharkkan were drunk and yelling at one another. I turned my head to the side, seeing Drakon and Saher enjoying their privacy at another table. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing that people had respected my privacy.

Masrur moved to the side, signaling for me to come sit down between him and Sharkkan. I sensed that this was Pisti's doing but decided to go with the flow. _"Thanks Masrur_." As I sat, I tried reaching for the pitch of water but Pisti had pushed it out of my reach. _"Y/N you can't be the only one sober. Even Masrur us giving in this time." She poured some wine into a cup and slid it across the table towards me. "You do realize after these little festivities, I still have some paperwork to do_." I felt someone pat me on the back a little to hard, male laughter filling up my ears. " _She's right Y/N. We don't usually get some time to relax together like this."_

I turned to glare at Sharkkan. _"Tell me that when you're doing paperwork while suffering from a hang over_." Sharkkan waved his hand and pointed to Sinbad. _"Our king does it all the time though_." I punched him in the shoulder. _"Because he has Jafar. I don't have anyone to pick up my slack_." A very loud _"I heard that!"_ came from direction Sinbad was at. I turned and yelled, " _But it's the truth isn't it?"_ The table roared in laughter as Sinbad wouldn't dignify that with a response. I tried going for the water while everyone was distracted but Pisti only shoved the cup of wine closer to me. I knew that reasoning with them was only going to get them to be more persistent so to stop their endless arguments about how I should spend my time enjoying the comforts of life, I took the cup of wine and downed it in one shot. This caused a hush to fill our table as I stared at them all in the eye. " _You all satisfied now?"_ They all let out a cheer and agreements.

After a couple of hours, it wasn't long before my eye sight started to feel heavy. It didn't help that one of them kept refilling my empty cup regardless of my protests. I stayed in the background, content on watching the merriment of others. _"You know, you haven't spoken much since you've got here_." I turned to Sharkkan letting out a sigh. " _We both know social interaction is not one of my strong suites_." Sharkkan scoffed at that. _"You're surrounded by friends, even you gotta participate at some point_." Feeling quite annoyed at him, I flicked him in the forehead. "I'm talking to you aren't I?" Sharkkan rubbed his forehead. _"There was no need to flick me_." I took another sip of the wine. _"There wasn't but I get some enjoyment watching you pout like a child_."

He took the comment to heart. _"I wasn't pouting_!" I tried holding back my giggles but the wine made such resistance a bit hard. Sharkkan's face reddened at my giggles, his pout becoming more noticeable. I couldn't help but pat him in the head, out of sheer habit given how long we've been together. Normally it would lead to him trying to swat my hand away and me trying even harder to pat him in the head but something was different this time. Instead, he slapped my hand to the side. _"Will you stop doing that_!" I froze, as did many of those around us. Sharkkan seemed to regain his senses and realizing what he did, stood up and excused himself before I could utter a word.

Everyone at the table was shocked and I stood up to run after him. " _Sharkkan wait!"_ He was persistent in ignoring my cries for him to stop, walking away faster. The wine wasn't helping me in keeping my balance either. When I tried running down the stairs, my foot slipped and I found myself falling. Before I hit the ground, Sharkkan wrapped his arms around me to stop my fall. " _You were always clumsy."_ He had nagged about it before but his tone was different. " _Sharkkan_ …" Sharkkan hushed me. " _Just…listen"_ Whatever he was going to say was making him uncomfortable, but he squared his shoulder as he found his resolve. " _I've attempted to do this for quite some time but I always chickened out. I got Pisti to help but I still managed to screw it up."_ He covered his face with his hands as he took a deep breath. Suddenly his hands fell on my shoulders, his green eyes staring at mine. _"Y/N, I…_ "

Before he could finish his sentence, fireworks exploded in the air and the people's cheers drowned out his voice. Sharkkan must have realized it to, muttering under his breath at the worst timing. He seemed to have cooled off a bit, having regained his composure. " _What I was trying to say is…"_ I cut him off, placing a tender kiss on his cheek. _"I know already you little idiot_." His face turned a nice shade of red as he stuttered over his words. " _W-wait you knew?"_ I let out a chuckle at his expression. " _Of course I did, I would have to be blind to not see the signs. For example, you offering your services to help finish up my paperwork when I know you detest doing it."_

I held my laughter in as he groaned into his hands. _"I was the one that was supposed to_ …" I smiled gently at him. _"I gave you plenty of opportunities, I guess I kind of got tired of waiting_." I slipped my hand into his as the fireworks brightened up the sky. " _What better way to start the New Year, right_?" Sharkkan laughed as he tightened his grip on my hand. _"Well, I can think of some better way to…_ " I hit him in the head as I started walking away. " _How typical of you to think that_!" Sharkkan ran behind me, his voice sheepish. _"You can't blame me. I've been wanting to confess this for years_!"

 _"Doesn't mean you can get all perverted on me!"_ Sharkkanran to catch up to me _. "You still love me regardless."_ I tilted my head to the side, making it look like I was thinking about it. _"I'm reconsidering my options now that you mention it."_ Sharkkan gaped at me as I started running, my laughter filling the surrounding air. _"You're kidding, right Y/N? Y/N!"_


End file.
